How To Train Your DRAGON: The Chapter Book
by Project alpha BBB
Summary: What the title says. The characters (old and young) are reading the book. I was browsing through the forum and noticed no one had written anything like this, and frankly I was disappointed. So here it is, some parts may be added in to match the movie. They'll watch it in my next story. It's the movie version book also.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, sorry for that minor issue. I've gotten it fixed btw, I hope you guys appreciate this becasue it's 12:12 a.m. over here and my parents think I'm sleeping...**

* * *

_"If you do not make your peace then you will not live in prosperity." _ That was the voice Stoick heard from the angel who claimed she was the wife of Thor. He rolled his eyes, no one woman was going to change the way he ran thins.

* * *

Stoick groaned and rubbed a hand down his face, it had been years since that lady came and visited him and Hiccup wasn't getting any easier to control. Suddeny, Stoick disappeared, along with 8 other people in his village.

* * *

A bright light filled a room and a pile of 9 people fell from no where. These 9 people were (from top to bottom) Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, Gobber, Spitelout, and Stoick the vast. Chief of the tribe.

Hiccup Haddock the III, also known as Hiccup the useless jumped off of the pile landing on his feet and striking a pose with his hands in the air and a grin on his face. He turned to look at every one else laughing as his father strained against all the other kids. Once everyone managed to get situated Hiccup noticed something on his arm.

"What' that you got there son?" Stoick asked, his wide red beard shaking with every word.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure, it looks like a note." Hiccup plucked it off his armand looked through it.

"Let me see it!" Snotlout exclaimed making a move to grab it from Hiccup, who dogded.

"You can't Snotlout." Hiccup told him, "It's a not, and in order to understand it, you'd have to be able to actually read."

Odinarily Snotlout would be offended, but seeing as how he didn't even know what that meant, ... it's safe to say that Hiccup was unharmed.

The note read:

_Έχω συγκεντρώσει όλους σας εδώ σήμερα, ακριβώς για να είναι σε θέση να λάβει μια ματιά στο μέλλον σας και να προειδοποιήσει Stoick από ό, τι είναι να έρθει.  
Με εκτίμηση,  
Χωρίς όριο του Thor Maiden_

Translated to English:

_I have gathered you all here today just to be able to take a glimpse into your future and warn Stoick of what is to come.  
Sincerely,  
Thor's Forever Maiden_

"Ok, we know who sent us and why but how do we get whatever we're supposed to get?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut stared, "I didn't understand any of that." he said dazed.

"Yea me neither." His sister, Ruffnut, said in the same tone.

Suddeny a new light appeared and 5 caged dragons appeared.

The smallest one, who was black, screached.

Suddenly there was another light, voice were heard, bodies were dropped and people were piled on top of each other.

"Guys, could you please _**GET**_**_ OFF_!?**" A voice that was strangley familiar snapped.

"Sorry." a blond girl said as she slid off the pile along with 3 other people.

Only one boy stayed planted on top of the person.

"Snotlout," the blond girl said, "Get off of Hiccup."

"Why should I?" he sneered at her.

She glared at him and rolled her eyes, "Toothless." Hiccup growled.

The said dragon blew the roof off of its cage and landed in front of Snotlout who whimpered.

Toothless growled at Snotlout and Snotlout slowly got up a terrified grin plastered on his face.

"All done, you see?" Snotlout asked, sliding off of Hiccup and pulling him to his feet as Toothless kept his glare planted on him, 'All better." he dusted Hiccup off before sliding out of the picture.

All the people from the first pile stared in shock and confusion, or in the adults case, anger. Stoick drew his sword, along with Spitelout as Gobber held his hook out menancingly and charged towards Toothless.

Toothless squat and eyed them menancingly in confusion and protection (of Hiccup)

But before a blow could be struck Hiccup (the older one) jumped in front of him squeezing his eyes shut preparing for the blow. **(a/n would ya'll be mad if I chopped Toothless's head off?)**

When he opened them he saw his father, Gobber and Spitelout staring at him in shock.

"Who are you!?" Stoick growled.

Hiccup looked towards the other vikings for help but they avoided eye contact with him.

"What great friends you are." he mumbled sarcastically.

They shrugged unapologetically.

"It's what you get after sending that dragon on me!" Snotlout shouted but then abruptly cowered behind Astrid as Toothless sent a glare his way.

"I'm Hiccup, your son." Hiccup told him.

"No!" shouted a younger voice, "I'm Hiccup, and he's MY dad!" mini Hiccup scowled and crossed his arms over his chest trying look like his father.

Older Hiccup chuckled, "That's alright. But Where I come from, Stoick's my dad too."

"What happened to your leg!?" Mini Hiccup asked fascinated and forgetting all about his father,

"Oh, I got into a fight. Yup, that's what it was. And the beast... actually, I have no idea, I was knocked out afterwards... I assume the beast just burned it." he turned to face his companions, "Unless one of you guys burned it!?" Hiccup asked menacingly.

They rolled their eyes, "Just get to the point!" Astrid exclaimed,

"Yea," Ruffnut agreed, "Why are we here?"

They re-read the note, "Oh, ok. But how does that explain how we got here? What we're supposed to do-"

"And how yo uhave that dragon!" Spitlout interuppted.

A light appeared and a single book fell from the ceiling on onto a table.

Snotlout reared back like he had been struck, "We have to _read_?!" he exclaimed. "Why read words when we can just kill the stuff the words tell us stuff about?" he question in a mournful tone.

"So, you'd like to kill my son?" Stoick asked gazing at the cover.

"Is that a trick question?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You don't even know what a trick question is, let alone how to answer one." he said.

"Yea, whatever. Let's just get this over with. The sooner I'm away from you the happier I'll be."

"YOu know Snotlout, every second with you is like a decade of my life wasted." Hiccup told him sarcastically.

"Guys, let's just read." Mini Astrid said seperating the fight. The mini people's had been strangley quiet taking all the news in of the book and dragons.

"Wait, we have to read, with those, those, ... devil's! Staring at us?" Mini snotlout exclaimed in horror.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Their not horrors." Astrid growled at him before Hiccup could.

Mini Snotlout eyed the older Astrid, "Mmmm," he told mini Astrid, "You get even hotter when your older." he linged against the older Astrid's leg and winked. She shoved him off of her, "Bugger off." she growled,

"Mhm, beautiful _and _fiesty. I like it." he blew a kissy face to Astrid who looked like she was about to commit murder. She turned to Snotlout about to warn him to back his mini-self off of her when she noticed he was making kissy faces to her too.

"Ok, let's just read before Snotout doesn't exist today." Hiccup exclaimed,

**How To Train Your DRAGON: The Chapter Book**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**How was it? Yes, no, maybe so? Send your feed back, sorry for the minor technicality that happened. How do you like the characters? Are they living up to your expectations? If so GREAT, if not, what's the prob? And please don't hate on this just to hate. It better be a valid reason. Thanks guys for giving this a chance. REVIEW please, they really just make my day. I'll update without them. Expect a chapter by the end of tomorrow... or today... 12:54 a.m.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh god. Guys I'm so sorry, I feel like such a duntz, and a douche. I realized that their are two different versions of the book. The actual (that I don't have) and the movie book, which is what I'm doing. So to Nightshadow28 I apologize for the fluke, I should've remebered that. Oh, the older characters will just be themselves, and the yougner ones will be y-... words in** _italics_ **means it's from the movie.**

* * *

** Chapter 1 **read Hiccup

**My name is Hiccup. I live on an island called Berk.**

"Which is a shame." both snotlouts grumbled, the younger vikings **(a/n who are like 12) **all nodded in agreement and y-Hiccup huffed in annoyance, "Well thanks." he said sarcastically.

**It's a spiky chunk of rocok jutting out of the churning ocean. Our Viking cillage is nestled in a valley between cliffs where green hills rll to the jagged shore. **

**Berk has good fishing down by the docks, good hunting for the forest, and a great view of the sunsets. Our fields are dotted with white sheep.**

**The only problem is the pests. We have _dragons._**

**(a/n I realized I accidently forgot to take the dragons out of the cages... sooo)**

The dragons roared at being mentioned.

"You know, we left our dragons inside of their cages," Tuffnut said dully.

The teenagers shot up, sans Hiccup, and raced for the cages.

"Um, so do we just... pull these up."

Cue Hiccup's facepalm, "Guy it's not that hard. Just pull the lever up, it releases the lock, which is combined by the bars and-"

"Ok, I got it." Snotlouut interrupted with a sneer.

"Thank Thor. Can I finish the chapter now?" Hiccup quesitoned.

"You not done?"

"I haven't finished page let alone the chapter!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Ok, Hiccup, please continue." Astrid said hugging Stormfly,

**Tonight, I gulp as I see a pair of claws snatch a sheep. I run out the door and leap off our front porch. Neighbors charge out of the nearby buildings, ready to fight.**

**When faced with constant dragon attacks, most people would leave. Not us vikings. We're stubborn.**

Hiccup's dad nodded proudly.

**The dragons grab sheelp, or blast our rooftops with their fiery beath. Huge Vikings charge by me, brandishing axes. I dart through the alley, creeping under overhanding eaves, heading toward a safe spot to view the battle. The alley ends at the marketplace near the docks. In the moonlight, I see the shadowy shapes of dragons dodging airborne axes.**

**My dad, Stoick the Vast,**

Stoick looked around proudly.

**strides into the marketplace. He's our chief, and the biggest Viking alive. They say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its should. **

_Do I believe it? _Hiccup asked, _Yes I do._

**I jumped back as a dragon spews a fireball, wihch explodes against a shed. Dad stands firm. He brushed ash off his shoulder, then turns and picks up a wagon. He hurls it at a dragon, which drops a sheep. Dad catches it in his arms. **

**Creeping out of the alley, I listen as dad barks at his men, "What have we got?"**

**"Gronkles," one Viking replies, pointing at a fat gray dragon.**

Meatlug bristles along with Fishlegs, "Ignore him girl, ignore him." he whispers hugging her.

Eveyone else, sans y-Fishlegs, stared at him weirdly, "Um, that's not normal." Ruffnut said.

"_I _think it's sweet!" Y-Fishlegs declared.

"Ok, **"Deadly Nadders and Hidueous Zipplebacks." He waves at a slim blue dragon and a greek two-headed beast.**

The dragons gazed around proudly.

**"Johannes saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

Hookfang roared, "Yea, you tell 'em buddy!" Snotlout smirked.

**"Any night furies?" Dad demands.**

Everyone looks at Toothless who seems to grin at the attention.

**The man shakes his head. "Not so far."**

**"Good,"**

Toothless bristles in annoyance, "Yea yea bud we get it. You're amazing."

Toothless looks at Hiccup with a nod.

**Dad replies. "Hoist the torches!" **

**The warriors light large braziors, which tey raise on poles. The firelight reveals dozens of dragons circling overhead. When Dad leads other Vikings toward the dock, I hurry into the marketplace and duck into the blacksmith's shop.**

**The shop is filled with Vikings demanding weapons. In the back, by the forge near an open wall, is Gobber—a peg-legged meathead with a bad attitude. I've been his apprentince **_ever_**since I was little. Well... _littler._**

"You have haven't you?" Stoick questions a hand on his chin, "Maybe you should join dragon training.

Hiccup facepalms while the y-Hiccup leaps up excitedly, "Oh man really!?" he exclaims.

"Ugh," Snotlout groans, "Then I'd like to switch to the class with the cool dragons."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut snicker.

**"Nice of you to join me," Gobber grumbles. "I thought you'd been carried off."**

**I drop damaged weapons on a table.** "_Nah, _**I'm** _way _**too muscular for their taste," I joke, striking a bodybuilder pose. "They wouldn't know whawt to do with all _this._"**

**Gobber raises an eyebrow. "They need toothpicks don't they?"**

Both Hiccups roll their eyes.

**Through the open wall, I hear Dad hollering. "Move to the lower defenses!" he bellows. "Counter attack with the catapults."**

**A sudden burst of flame makes Gobber and me glance outside. Two hefty dive-bomb down, couphing slugs of molten lava. The blasts explode a house.**

**"Fire!" Gobber hollers.**

**The fire brigade is five teenagers pulling a wooden cask on wheels. They dip buckets into the cask and fling water on the burning building. I know them well.**

"Really?" Astrid asked shocked.

Hiccup shrugged, "Well yea, I am and was an observant kid."

"I wish you would've actually participated though." Stoick grumbles with an eyeroll.

Hiccup shrugs unapologetically.

**"Ruffnut and Tuffnut are twins.**

The said characters [old and young] smirk triumphantly, "Yea, we get mentioned first." they grin.

Everyone else rolls their eyes,

**Tuffnut is a guy and Ruffnut is a girl. **

"How do you know?" Tuffnut questioned at the young Hiccup who scooted back and sideways towards y-Astrid who shoved him back towards Tuffnut. y-Hiccup shrunk away from him, "I don't?" he squeaked.

**Though it's hard to tell from their grungy outfits**

Both Ruffnut's glance at their clothes then glare at their generation of Hiccup who swallow nervously.

**and equally tough attidues.**

**Supporting the cask is Fishlegs, a huge guy with a fring of blond hair. Dipping buckets is Snotlout, a dark-haired bruiser.**

The young version smirked then punched the young Hiccup with a smirk, "Yea you better believe it." **(a/n don't know if that's really waht it meant but...)**

**And handing buckets to Tuffnut is... _Astrid. _She's the cutest girl in the village.**

Both Hiccups blush a crimson red as both Astrid's look at them, blushing. The young Astrid stood up with her battle axe and glared at the young Hiccup,

"What was that?" she growled.

Y-Hiccup swallowed, "Hey his words not mine." he protests pointing at his older self.

Astrid turns to him and flaters alittle blushing he more. Hiccup shifts at the sudden attention.

"yea well I can't beat him up,"

"No I'm pretty sure you could." Snotlout says to her, "That is if he stayed still long enough." he glowers at Hiccup who rolls his eyes, "Yea, cuz I'm really gonna stand put and wait to get beat up."

"Really?!" Snotlout asks, "Yea right." Hiccup growls with an eyeroll.

**I hear Gobber's wooden leg as he clomps behind,**

**"I need to get out there," I plead,** _"Come on!_ _I need to make my mark!"_

"Like marking your territory?" y-Tuffnut asks.

Hiccup leans slightly away from him, "Umm, no not exactly."

"I'm surprised you haven't done it yet." y-Fishlegs tells him. He was so quiet people nearly fogot he was their.

"Oh I have, I just wanted to see if I wasn't the only one. And if Hiccup had."

The y-Hiccup slouches, "I may be weird but not _that _much!" he exclaims throwing his hands in the air.

"Yea, we'll see." Tuffnut tells him creepily.

_"Oh you've made planty of marks."_

y-Tuffnut raises an eyebrow, "Not like that stupid." Hiccup grumbles.

_**Gobber shakes his head **and tells me, "All in the wrong places."_

_"Please two minutes. I'll kill a dragon my life will get infinitely better," I thrust my hand out, "I might even get a date."_

_"__You can't __lift a hammer, _**you can't swing an axe, and you can't even through one of these!" he picks up a bola, two iron balls connected by a rope.**

**I yank a tarp off of my newest invetion, which looks like a combination of a wheelbarrow and a catapult.** "_Yea, yea, but **this **_**will throw it for me! I call it the Mangler."**

_I pat it and it launches, throwing a_ **(bola was it?)** _at a viking and knocking him out._

_Gobber stomps over to me, "You see? This right here is what I'm talking about!" he growls._

_"The mild calibration issue-"_

**Gobber covers the Mangler. "If you ever want to** _get out their and _**fight dragons, you've got to stop being _you._ **_(or "You've got to stop all this.")_

_"But you just pointed to all of me." I exclaim confused._

_"Yes," Gobber confirms, "Stop being all of you."_

People chuckle at Gobbers use of words sans y-Hiccup who glares at Gobber who looks away,

_"Oh," I nod_

_"Oh yes." Gobber agrees._

_"You, sir," I say wagging a finger him, "are playing a very dangerous game. Keeping this much raw" I make a cirle with my hands, "Vikingness contained?" I mimick bunching up a small ball, "Their will be consequences!" I exclaim standing on my tip toes and getting in his face._

**Gronkles are tough—taking down one of those is serious danger.** _(__Taking down one of those will definitely get me a girlfriend.)_

Meatlug nodded in understanding, having a mate is very important.

**Zippleback? **_Exotic_ **Two heads, twice the status. **_"They found the sheep!" "Concentrate fire on the lower bank. _**And then there's the Monsterous Nightmare. Only the biggest **_(best) _**Vikings go after these. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. **

Hookfang smirked.

_"Reload!" Stoick shouts, "I'll take care of this." Stoick slams his hammer into the Nightmares face._

Now he winces.

_(But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen.) _

Toothless gets up on his haunches and smirks,

**A moaning sound echoes through the night. That's the sound of the dragon we fear most but have never seen. **_We call it the… _**"Night Fury!" Gobber yells.**

_"Get down!" a Viking yells. _**The Vikings duck. On my knees, I peer around the wall. **_This thing never steals food, never shows itself and _**The main catapult explodes in a huge fireball**_, never misses_**. Dad and his men leap away. **_No one has ever killed a Night fury. That's why I'm going to be the first._

Y-Astrid scoffs. "Please Hiccup. Give up on that dream."

Y-Hiccup crossed his arms and huffed.

_"Man the fort Hiccup." Gobber says switching his hook to a crossbow. "They need me out there." _**Gobber grabs an axe. "Stay put, Hiccup." he orders. **_(Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. He charges out with a cry.)_

**As soon as he's gone, I uncover the Manlger and push itoutside.**

Gobber rolls his eyes, "Of course you do." He grumbles.

**Keeping to alleyways, I wheel the Mangler up a slope to a cliff. Below me, I see the Western Catapult, which the Night Fury is sure to target next.**

_Remind me not to make myself so predictable_. Toothless thinks to himself.

**I load the Mangler with a bola and aimed it at the dark sky. **

**I hear the eerie whine of the Night Fury. The black dragon is invisible in the night, but I know it's close.**

_"C'mon." I murmur, "Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at."_

**When the Night Fury spews a fireball, the flash reveals its silhouette. I pull the trigger as the Western Catapult explodes. The bola whirls into the darkness.**

**The NightFury screeches.**

The younger version of everyone sat there and gaped. "No. Freakin. Way!" Y-Snotlout exclaimed.

**"I hit it!" I cheer. "Did anone see that?"**

**My celebration lasts a second. A huge, red, reptilian head rises over the cliff. I look into the eyes of a Monstrous Nightmare.**

"How did you do that?!" Y-Snotlout asks.

Hiccup shrugs.

**"Besides you?" I turn and run.**

**The Nightmare swoops after me as I barrel down the hill. I zoom past dad **_(screaming) _**and a few other fishing nets to capture a bunch of Nadders. "Help!" I scream.**

"Pathetic." Snotlout sneers, "What I would've done—"

"Through a hammer at it and miss cuz the sun was in your eyes?" Astrid asks an eyebrow raised.

**I dodge when I hear the Nightmare cough behind me. It blasts out sticky fire, missing me but hitting a metal bin. The Monstrous Nightmare bleches more sticky flame. The bin protects me, barely.**

Stoick sits forward listening in on what happened to his son.

**The plaza falls quiet. I peer around. There's no sign of the Nightmare. I stand up—and see the dragon standing behind me. **

Even Spitelout sits up long enough to listen.

**Before the Nightmare can broil me, Dad tackles it to the ground. The dragon breaks freeand rears up to toast Dad. But it only couphs up smoke. **_He gives a shameful smile. _

**Dad grins. "You're all out." He smashes the Nightmare's face with his fist. Dad's fury forces the dragon back, until it flies away.**

Stoick and Gobber sigh in relief as Y-Snotlout and his father snap their fingers.

**The bin's burnt pedestal collapses. The bin rolls across the plaza, picking up speed. It careens into the Nadders trapped in the fishing nets. The Nadders break free…hauling away our precious sheep. **

**Dad scowls furiously. **

As he is doing now.

**"Sorry, Dad," I say. **

**Fuming, my father grabs me by my collar and picks me up.**

**"**_ok but _**I hit a Night Fury!" I argue. "**_It's not like the last few times dad! I really actually hit it. You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. _**It went down, Dad! Just off Raven Point **_(let's get a search party out their—"_

**"Stop!" Dad drops me. "**_Every time you step outside, disaster follows. (Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!) _**Do you realize what you've cost us? How do you suppose we'll feed the village?**

_"Between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?" _

Some of the Viking teens chuckle slightly.

_"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?_

**"I can't stop myself," I reply. "I see a dragon and I have to just, _kill it. _It's who I am, Dad."**

**Dad narrows his eyes. "You are many things," he growls, "But a _dragon killer_ is not one of them.** _Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."_

_Gobber hits me in the back of my head. The Viking teens laugh and sneer at me, "That was wuite the performance." Tuffnut sneered. I walk by and ifnore him as his sister elbows him in his side and laughs._

_"I've never seen any one mess up that badly." Snotlout smirked, "That helped!" he exclaimed guesturing towards the wreckage._

_"Thank you, thank you. I was trying." I mumble dejectedly. Gobber shoves him to the ground. Astrid just sits on her rock sharpening her axe. _

_"I really did hit one." I say_

_"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber nods. _

_"He never listens."_

_"It runs in the family."_

_"And when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on meat in his sandwich."I start to mimic my father, 'Excuse me barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone.'"_

_"Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not somuch what you look like, it's what's inside he can't stand." Gobber explains to me._

Everyone glares at him and he shrugs unapologetically.

_"Thank you for summing that up." I tell him._

_"Point is stop trying so hard to be something you're not." _

_"I just wanna be one of you guys."I tell him dejectedly heading inside. As he walks away I climb out the back door._

Stoick face palmed, "What was the point in taking him home!?" he exclaims to Gobber who yet again shrugs.

"And that's the end of Chapter 1." Hiccup finished tossing the book to Astrid.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**All done, finally. Anybody on Spring Break or or already have it? Hey, is adding in the movie parts to confusing? They're the ones in** _italics_.** Please review, tell me what you think? Don't forge to include what you thought of the movie parts. Books are bold. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Project Alpha BBB: Hey guys. Sorry for the long update. i got sick and stuff, and still am actually, my voice is hoarse so bad my mom says I sound like a smoker (which is a big no-no in my household along with not dating till your 16, and getting pregnant before your married. I'm going to Savannah Friday! Yay! To see some fam. Haven't seen them in forever. So I may not be able to upload until the next-next saturday, cuz i'm on spring break currently. and...**

**Project Alpha AAA: now you're rambling.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Astrid read.

**For the rest of the day, I search Raven Point for the Night Fury I hit. By the time dusk falls, u still haven't seen angry sign of the dragon.** "_oh the gods hate me.(Slams book closed) _**Some people lose their knife," I mutter, "I manage to lose an entire _dragon. "_**

"Oh yeah Dude. You're luck sucks." Snotlout snickered.

**I hike up a forested hill, heading toward a jagged cliff where few Vikings ever go. **

**At the top, I'm surprused to find snapped tree trunks. Past the broken trees is a racine of upturned earth. I jump onto the ravine of and follow the torn-up ground.**

**I freeze. At the end of the plowed up trail is a sleek black dragon huddled deep in the woods. It's not moving. It looks dead. I raise my dagger and approach it slowly. **

**The dragoin is totally tangled ina bola rope. _My_ bola. **

Y-Astrid was startled and she looked at Y-Hiccup (who whistled and looked away) with shock, while the others looked at Hiccup with new found respect. "I'm impressed son." Stoick said beaming at his son and clapped him on the back. Y-Hiccup blushed at all the attention and beamed... until he noticed Hiccup's pained expression. In the other Hiccup's world his family and friends must not have figured out about the dragon's death on good circumstances. He smiled at the thought, _he'd taken down a night fury. And before Astrid no less. _Y-Hiccup heard a slight moaning and glanced at the older version of Hiccup who was being nuzzled by the Night Fury. Wait, Night Fury? Y-Hiccup nearly collapsed right there. _Was that, the Night Fury he took down? Supposedly?_

**"It worked," I gasped. "I did it! This fixes everything!"**

Y-Hiccup gave a small smile as Gobber clapped him on the back.

**Thrilled, I plant my foot on the fallen Night Fury's back leg. I raise my arms triumphantly. "_I _have brought down this mighty beast."**

Toothless shot Hiccup a less than impressed look. And Hiccup shrugged sheepishly, which didn't go unnoticed by most.

**The leg twitches. I jump back.**

Toothless bristles.

**The Night Fury doesn't move, but I see the staring at me. Its gaze is cold and stead. I gulp and look away, but I'm drawn back to it's mesmerizing eye.**

**Bound by the bola rope, the dragon is defenseless. I puff myself up to full height.**

"Which isn't very high." Y-Astrid sneered. Astrid frowned at her younger self, was that really how she treated Hiccup?

**"I'm going to kill you, Dragon," I announce.**

Toothless lowers himself and growls at Astrid ready to pounce, "Hey bud, **(1) **It's alright, Astrid won't hurt you, she's just quoting something from the book." Toothless gave him a disbelieving glance but didn't pounce.

**"I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father." I hold up my dagger. "**_I am a Viking. _**I am a _Viking_!"**

Stoick gins proudly at his son who sinks further down into his seat. Hiccup shoots his younger self an apologetic smile.

**The Night Fury's gaze is steely, but…there's a flicker of some profound emotion. It breathes raggedly, and I slump my shoulders. The dragon closes its eyes and lowers its head, accepting its fate. **

**I prepare to strike. My hand trembles as I stare at the dragon. It'as a magnificent creature,**

Stoick's eyes narrow and Hiccup winces gesturing for his younger self to move over next to him, or Astrid.

**now completely at my mercy.**

Stoick nods.

**I inhale sharply and raise the dagger… but then lower it.**

All the adults and younger teenagers make strangling noises.

**"Oh," I groan," who am I kidding?"**

**The raw wounds the rope chafed into the dragon's black hide look painful.**

Toothless whimpers as though he's remembering.

**"I did this." I mutter, ashamed.**

Stoick's eyes widened.

**I start to stride away. But after a few steps, I stop and glance back the helpless beast. **

Gobber shakes his head. "Just leave." He chants repeatedly to himself, "Please tell me you leave?" He asks Hiccup. He shrugs unapologetically.

**Making sure nobody is watching, I return to the dragon.**

Stoick's eyes turn hard.

**With my dagger, I saw through the ropes.**

**The Night Fury watches me cut the tangles. Finally the last loop falls free. **

"Hiccup!" Stoick roared turning to the spot where his son would be had he not moved. Stoick turned to grab him had Toothless not jumped in the way snarling.

"You disgraced our family." He growled, "Do you know what you've done?!"

"I didn't become a murderer if that's what you're wondering." Hiccup said standing his ground.

Stoick opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but Astrid hurried and read.

**Instanly, the dragon pounces, knocking me to the ground. It breathes hot air into my face. We share a stare for a long, intense moment. The Night Fury roars loudly, preparing to torch me. **

**Then it turns and leaps into the air. **

Every one frowns (except for the owns already there.)

**The Night Fury branches through tree branches. It slams into a rock wall and drops off the cliff's edge disappearing.**

**Breathing heavily, I stand up, weaving. I only take two steps before I crumpee to the ground and pass out.**

* * *

**It's dark by the time I wake up and stagger back home. Dad is waiting for me, stirring the coals in the fire pit with his axe. **

**"We have to talk," my father says.**

**I nod. "I have to talk to you, too, Dad." I take a deep breath. "I've decided I don't want to fight dragons—" **

**"I think it's time you learn to fight dragons." Dad says **_at the same time_**.**

_"What?" We ask._

_"You go first." My dad says,_

_"No, you go first." I argue back._

_"I think it's time you learn to fight dragons." My eyes widen. "_**You get your wish.****You start dragon training in the morning." **_[Dragon training, you start in the morning.]_

_"Oh man, I should've gone first. Cuz I twas thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough, bread-making Vikings, or small-home-repair Vikings?"_

**He holds out his giant axe **_and drops it in my arms_**. I don't take it.**

"_You'll need this."_

_I don't want to fight dragons."_

_He chuckles and turns, "Come on, yes you do._

**[Let me say that another way," I argue.] **_"Rephrase. Dad," I say struggling to keep the axe upright. "_**I _can't_ kill dragons."**

_"But **You will** kill dragons." He exclaims happily. _**[my father replies.]**

_"No, I'm really very extra-sure that I won't."_

**_"It's time,_**_ Hiccup." He says seriously._

_"Can you not hear me?" I exclaim._

**"This is serious son." He pushes the axe into my hands. "When you carry that_, _**_[This axe] _**you carry all Vikings **_[all of us] _**with you. **_Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, _**You _think_ like us. No more… you. **_[…of this]_

_I roll my eyes, "You just gestured to all of me."_

**Deal?"**

_Eye roll, "This conversation is feeling very one-sided."_

_Deal?" he practically shouts._

**I try to hold the ace up as best as I can. It's incredibly heavy. "Deal." I sigh.**

_"Good." He said heaving a fishing basket. "Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."_

_"And I'll be here." I say to his retreating figure. "Maybe." I mumble._

"And that's the end of Chapter 2." Astrid says tossing the book to Fishlegs. Toothless started moaning mournfully.

"Are you ok bud?" Hiccup asks kneeling down next to him and scratching his jaw. He sighs content and goes slack closing his eyes.

Hiccup nodded at Fishlegs who began reading. "**Chapter 3**."

The other Vikings couldn't help but notice the way the Teens looked at Hiccup for leadership. Y-Hiccup frowned thoughtfully.

* * *

** (1)- (a/n ok, if anyone has seen 'Sorcerer's apprentice' every time the kid speaks, I'm like, 'Oh my gosh that's Hiccup's voice. I so don't think it fits Jay Barachuel (or however it's spelled) any more. Oh yea, the reason for this author's note was that he called Nicholas Cage (his trainer) bud and I was like dying of laughter. [Not really] it was just a Toothless and Hiccup moment. It was where Cage was dying.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Project Alpha BBB: Sup dudets? And dudes. Sorry for the long update. I lost my retainer two weeks ago and I'm getting them tomorrow soooo. Hey, Imma try and include more character interactions alrighty? Cool. O BTW, if the words are in Italics but the characters are normal then pretend their saying it but it happened in the movie.**

**Project Alpha AAA: On with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **read Fishlegs

**The next morning, I report for dragon training.**

"Ah man!" Y-Snotlout exclaimed, "You were serious about that? Any one wanna help me assassinate Hiccup?" He called.

There was a series of agreements,

"Wow, _assassinate_, that's a big word. I'm surprised your vocabulary ranged that far." Y-Hiccup smirked.

Y-Snotlout opened his mouth to retort before he realized Hiccup was 'complimenting' him, "Well, yea, it's about time you noticed I ranged equal to you in the brain level."

"What ever." Y-Hiccup growled rolling his eyes,

"Continue Please Fishlegs," Hiccup said shooting his younger self and Younger snotlout a look.

**The training arena is a circular flat ring surrounded by stone walls. Gobber was our trainer. And Dad has told him to keep a careful eye on me while he's off on a dragon-finding mission. Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs wait in the ring's center.**

_"I hope I get some serious burns!" Y-_Tuffnut exclaims,

_"I'm hoping for some mauling on my shoulder and lower back." Y-_Ruffnut retorted,

_"Yea, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Y-_Astrid told them.

_"No kidding," Y_-Hiccup grumbles, _"Pain, love it." he rolled his eyes up._

_"Ah great, who let him in?" Tuffnut grumbles._

**"The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the enture village," Gobber informs us. He pulls a lever and a gate slides closed, shutting off the exit tunnel.**

_"Ummm, Hiccup already killed a Nightfury so does that disqualify him?"_ Y-Snotlout asks as the twins snicker behind their hands.

"Whatever." Y-Hiccup grumbles.

_"Can I transfer to the class with cool vikings?" Y-_Tuffnut asks as his sister laughs.

_"Don't worry. You're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."_ Gobber tells Y-Hiccup.

**"No turning back," Astrid said.**

**I head toward the line of teenagers lugging my axe, and stand near Astrid. **

**"Let's get this over with," I say.**

**Astrid regards me dismissively. "You need to stop all of ..." she sneers, waving her hand from my head to my toe. "tHIS."**

**"You just gerstured to all of me," I say.**

**Behind Gobber, five doors are set into the wall. Roars of dragons echo behind each.**

_"Behind these doors are some of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber announces and next to me Fishlegs grows excited._

(As he is doing now.)

_"The Deadly Nadder."_

_"Speed eight. Armor soxteen." _Fishlegs whispers (choose one)

_"The Hideous Zippleback."_

_"Pus eleven strength. Times two."_

_"The Monstrous Nightmare."_

_"Firepower fifteen."_

_"The Terrible Terror."_

_"Attack eight venom twelve."_

_"CAN YOU STOP THAT!" _Gobber screams.

The teens laugh as Fishlegs blush.

_"And the, Gronkle."_

_"Jaw strength eight." Fishlegs whispers. _

**"Know your dragon," Gobber announces. "Gronckles, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, and Terrible Terror."**

**He raises the crossbeam on one door. The hinges rattle vioeltnly.**

**"Aren't you going to teaches us first?" asks Snotlout.**

**Gobber opens the door. "I believe in learning on the job."**

"Gobber!" Stoick exclaim, "What?" he asks beweildered. "

**A fat Gronckle charges into the ring. I fight the urge to flee. **

**"Today's about survival,** _If you get blasted your dead._"** Gobber says as the Gronckle circles around us. "What's the first thing you need?"**

_"A doctor?" _Y-Hiccup asks.

_"Plus 5 speed."_Y-Fishlegs exclaims after.

**"A shield!" Astrid shouts.**

**"Shields," Gobber confirms. "Go."**

Y-Astrid smirks at both Y-Hiccup and Y-Fishlegs.

_"Shield are your most important piece of equipment." _Gobber tells them, _"If you have to make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."_

"Looks like some people never change." Hiccup whospered to Astrid and she snickered behind her hand. Causing the younger version of themselves to look at them questioningly.

**Scattered around are shields for each of us. We rush to grab them. Ruffnut and Tuffnut grab opposite ends of a shield decorated with a skull, and squabble over it. **

_"Get your hands off my shield!" _Y-Tuffnut growls at her.

_"Their are like a million shields." _Y-Ruffnut snarls back.

_"Take the one with a flower on it, Girls like flower."_

Y-Ruffnut punches him, _"Oops, now this one'll have blood."_

"Yea," Both Snotlout's cheers, "Fight, fight, fight, fight."

"Sit sit sit sit." Hiccup tells [The older] Snotlout.

Snotlout crosses his arms, "Why should I listen to you?" he growls.

Toothless growls threateningly.

"I'm not scared of that punk of a dragon!" Snotlout exclaims, "I have my one. The fiercest warrior! HOOKFANG GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE." he shouts at the dragon sitting right next to him.

Hookfang growls then bashes Snotlout aside.

Toothless sits back on his haunches and gives a content growl.

"Can I read now!" Y-Fishlegs asks.

"Um, you're not reading. Our Fishlegs is." Ruffnut says in his face. Y-Fishlegs cowers back and says, "Yea, but technically he's me. SO that means I'm reading."

"Nuh uh," Tuffnut says with a smirk as though he knows more than the younger Fishlegs [which, we all know, he doesn't]

"Let me read!" Fishlegs shrieks.

"Ok ok, we were just teaching you whose boss." Tuffnut told him.

**"With a growl, the Gronkle fires a lava bomb at Tuffnut and Ruffnut. The fireball blasts the shield out of theiri hands, and the twins spin like top. **

**"You're both out!" Gobber hollers.**

Y-Ruffnut shoots up, "What!?" they both exclaim.

"This is all your fault!" Y-Tuffnut tells her.

"My fault?!" she exclaims,

"Yea, if you'd just grab the shield with flowers then we wouldn't have been out."

"Well if you'd just manned up and grabbed the girls shield without a problem then we'd still be in."

"No!" Tuffnut exclaims,

"Yea!" she exclaims, "Wait what?"

"This is _his _fault." Tuffnut exclaims pointing at Hiccup,

"Hiccup raises his head from patting Toothless, "What?" he asked.

"If you hadn't shown up in the first place then we could have gotten teh skull shield and we'd both have cool ones!"

Hiccup looked at them with raised eyebrows, "By that logic then it was my dad's fault I was in there so you'd be accuising himn for your lost shield.

"Huh?" they all ask then turn their heads to look at Stoick who staring at them.

"You know what, I just say we should have given you the girly shield." Y-Tuffnut says.

"What ever." Y-Ruffnut say.

_"Those shields are good for another thing too. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." _

"Great job Gobber." Stoick praises him in his gruff voice.

**The Gronckle gulps down more rocks and spews fire at Fishlegs, shattering his shield. Gobber calls Fishlegs out,**

"That's not how it happened!" Fishlegs exclaims abashed.

"Ok, we'll hear all about your story afterwards kay?" Astrid asks him.

**and he moves to the edge of the arena, close to where I was trying to stay hidden behind a barrier.**

"Wimp." Snoutlout muttered at the same time Stoick said, "Get in there son!"

**"Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber orders. "Know your dragon's shot limit! How many shots does a Gronckle have?"**

**"Five!" Snotlout answers.**

**"No, six!" Astrid calls.**

"I said that!" Fishlegs exclaimed, "Then I raised my shield when he said right becuase I didn't think my parents would appreciate me beating up a dragon but Meatlug over here blasted the shield. That's how I got out."

Cue eyerolls.

**"Corrrect, six." Gobber says. "That's one for each of you, so watch your step."**

**Snotlout jumps behind Astrid, letting her face down the Grockle. **

"What!" Spitelout exclaims both he and Y-Astrid glaring at him.

"Well, I wasn't hiding. I just wanted to see what she was made of. To see if she was worthy of this." he makes a muscle. He turns when Y-Astrid taps him on the shoulder, her eyes blazing.

"Oh yea, well, see if you're worthy of ... this." Y-Astrid draws her fist back and bashed him in the nose. He flipped off the couch clutching his nose.

"That didn't hurt." he told her tears welling in his eyes, "You punch like a girl."

"You want another one?" she snarls.

"No, dad! I don't hit girls. That's why I'm walking away from her. Not cuz I'm scared." he scurries to the other side of Y-Hiccup [who was still sitting with Hiccup]. Y-snotlout went and shoved him to the side.

"Fishlegs, read." Hiccup told him,

**When the dragon fires, Astrid carwheels to the side, and the explsion hit Snotlou's shiled, knocking him on his butt. **

Everyone snickers at Snotlout. And he glares at them.

**"You're done!" Gobber yells at Snotlout.**

**Astrid stops flipping beside me behind the barrier. I grin awkwardly at her. "I guess it's just you and me."**

**"No," Astrid replies, "just you." She suddenly rolls away-and a fireball from the Gronckle smacks the barrier, disintergrating it. I'm totally exposed.**

"Thanks for that by the way." Hiccup grumbles to her. She grins and shrugs, "Next time hide behind a metal pole."

"It sucks that she was the last one standing," Hiccup grumbles to Fishles, "No one has a comback for beating her."

The rest of the teens [sans Astrid] nodded.

**The Gronckle snorts and waddles tward me. I trip, and drop my shield. It rolls across the ring. I chase after it...catching the Gronkles attention.**

"Really Hiccup?!" Gobber exclaims.

Hiccup shrugs apologetically, "My bad."

**"Hiccup!"Gobber shouts **_as the dragon corners me._

**The dragon rushes at me and pins me against the wall, smoke streaming from its nose. It opens its mouth to blast me with a lava bomb.**

Y-Snotlout grins, sitting froward in his seat and snickers evilly.

Hiccup gives him an abashed look.

"Dude, that is one evil cousin." Fishlegs tells him.

"Tell me about it."

**Gobber tackles the dragon. The Groncle's head jerks back, and its blasts hits the wall above me.**

**"And that's six," Gobber says in a strangled voice. He pushes the Gronckle into its cave.** "_Go_ **back to bed you overgrown sausage!"**

Tuffnut and Ruffnut snicker, "I get that!" they exclaim, "Cuz, you know, meatlug looks like a sausage and she's really fat." Tuffnut exclaims.

Both Fishlegs _and _Meatlug growl at them.

**With the Gronckle locked away, I look up. There's a steaming crater in the wall.**

Meatlug whimpers seeming to apologize, "It's alright girl." Hiccup tells her, "It's defense mechanism."

**Gobber hoists me to my feet. "Rember," he tells all of us,**

"He was really talking to you." Astrid smirked at Hiccup. "Yea, whatever."

**"a dragon will **_always, **always **_**go for the kill."**

Everyone sat foward in anticipation for the next chapter.

"Alright, lunch time." Stoick announces.

"Ah man!" The younger teens exclaim as the older one's grin.

* * *

**SOOOOO sorry for the long update, I was planning on updating yesterday AND friday but an old friend of mine came to stay for basketball and I didn't have time. She left today. :'( Haven't seen her brothers in like, forever. **

**What'd ya'll think? Enough dialogue or more?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, told ya'll i'd update on Friday. Anybody seen Grimm? Watching it right now! New time and date! Tuesday 9/10 c. What?! My bedtime is 10! NOT COOL!**

**2lazy2login: Awww, is somebody upset that in my story Vikings can read Greek? Do you want me to change it? Well, if so tell me, if not, I'll keep the info in mind. Thx XD Or, maybe, if you write a HTTYD story you can have them write Norwegian, or Swedish, or Danish, sound good? Good.**

**Chapter 4**

**After training, I hike to the spot in the woods where I'd seen the Night Fury. Near the torn-up ground, I find the remains of my bola, but no sign of the dragon.**

"So, why didn't the Night Fury?" Y-Fishlegs asked himself out loud.

"Stop talking to us." Y-Tuffnut grumbled holding his face ready so his sister could smack him.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself." he snapped back,

"That means he's losing it!" Y-Ruffnut exclaimed gleefully.

"And it's awsome!" Y-Tuffnut agreed.

_"So why didn't you?" I ask myself wieghing the bola rope._

**I follow the trail of broken branches toward the spot where the Night Fury dropped out of sight. Near the cliff's edge, I discover an opening in the rocky wall, which reveals a natural stone passageway leading downward.**

**At the end of the crevasse, there's a lovely, isolated cove with a prstine pool surrounded by high stone walls.  
**

**I notice the dragon scale b me feet. As I stoop to pick it up, I'm startled by the Night Fury swooping past me. I duck back into the crevasse. **

**The drgaon whooshes toward the top of the cliff, flapping its wings. It loses control, slams against the cliff, and crashes onto the beach.**

"What's wrong with the dragon?" Spitelout spat.

**Then the dragon tries to climb the sheer rock wall. Its talons screech against the stone as it slips down, splashing into pool. **

"It can't fly." Stoick realizes gleefully.

"Now Hiccup! Kill it! A down dragon, is a dead one!" Gobber shouts.

"Umm, call me crazy, but I don't think Hiccup kills the dragon any time soon." Y-Fishlegs says.

Everyone stares at him for a second then Stoick says, "You're crazy."

"No, no, really hear me out! I mean," he sizzled closer to Hiccup's Night Fury, "look at this Night Fury. There's only one Night Fury that we know of, this _has _to be it. I mean, since Hiccup took the Night Fury down in his book we haven't read of any other attacks from Night Fury's right? Right. So if this Night Fury is the only one of its kind along with the Night Fury in the story it makes sense that it's the same one, Hiccup obviously befriends him. Right?" he finishes.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Snotlout exclaims facepalming.

"Probably cuz he doesn't have a brain." Hiccup murmurs to his younger self.

Y-Hiccup snickers, "Hey, Snotlout, stop hitting yourself like that. You may destroy the only few braincells you have."

"I should've realized that!" Astrid exclaims.

"Yea, you should've it would've saved me a lot of bruises." Hiccup grumbled.

**It crawls toward the ocean's edge. It snaps at fish in the shallow water, but misses them. The Night Fury slumps on the beach, worn out. **

"Ahh, that's so sad." Y-fishlegs sighs.

Toothless gives him a look as though he's saying _I don't need your pity. _

**"Why don't you just fly away?" I whisper.**

**The I see a piece of the dragon's tail is missing. I bite my lip. That part must have gotten sheared oof my bola. I pull out my sketchbook and flip past the drawings of weapons to a black page. I sketch the dragon quikly, desperate to record the image of this dragon with only half a tail. **

Toothless holds his tail, waving the prostetic fin around as though he were trying to let Hiccup get a good look of his tail.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup chuckles, "But I already got the pciture."

He pulls out his journal showing him the picture. Toothless gives a crooked grin.

No one noticed the vein bulging out of Stoick's forhead as eh restrained from saying anything.

_OoOoOo_

_I walk up to the mess hall where I can hear Gobber talking to the other teens,_

_"Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" _

_"I mistimed my summersault dived. It through off my reverse tumble."_

_"Yea, we noticed." Ruffnut said sarcastically._

_"No no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid.'_

The teens snicker, "Suck-up." Hiccup coughs.

_"She's right, you have to be tough on yourself."_

_I try silently closing the door but it creaks and I wince as everyone's eyes turn to me. _

_"Where did Hiccup go wrong in the ring today?"_

_I tried sitting down..._

_"He showed up!" Ruffnut called._

_"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut continued._

_...But the teens kept closing the gaps. Rolling my eyes as sit at the available table next to them. _

_"He's never, where he should be." Astrid finished with a glare toward me._

_"Thank you Astrid." Gobber stands up, "You need to live and breathe this stuff." Gobber tosses a giant book onto the table. "The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."_

_Thunder rumbles and shakes the hall, Gobber looks up, "No attacks tonight." he says he and walks out._

_"Wait you mean read?" Tuffnut exclaims incredilous,_

_"While we're still alive." his twin questions in the same tone. _

_"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asks stabbing his fork into the table. _

_"Oh I've read it like, seven times!" Fishlegs exclaims, "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..."_

_The other teens stare at him and I try to refrain from doing the same, "Yea, that sounds great. There was a chance I was gonna read it..." Tuffnut trails off._

_"...but now." Ruffnut finishes. _

_Snotlout gets up, "You guys train, I'll go kill stuff." Everyone else but Astrid gets up._

_I still hear Fishlegs trying explain stuff to them, "Oh, there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..." his voice fades as the door closes. _

_I walk up to the book and Astrid, "So I guess we'll share-"_

_"Read it." she says standing up and pushing the book to me. _

_"A-all mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you-" the door slams, "tomorrow, I finish lamely._

Y-Hiccup frowns, should he really have to take that?

Astrid held a breath and glanced at the younger version of Hiccup and noticed the pained look on his face. She swallowed, she hoped that having him read about how mean she was to him wouldn't change anything. She frowned thinking about how mean she always was to him and closed her eyes. Hiccup had had _no _friends and because of that he felt like he had to prove something to someone and she felt bad. Reading this story could have meant to make everything better, but maybe it was going to make everything worse.

_I opend the massive book, going through the dragon,_

_"Dragon classification, strike class, fear class, mystery class._

_"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range._ **Extremely**_ dangerous. Kill on sight."I look at an illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon._

_"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous kill on sight. Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous." The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. I look up startled, but keep going._

_"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..."_

_I turn the page and find the Night Fury's page. There's no picture and little information, "Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." I open my sketchbook and toss it onto the book. _

**OoOoOo**

**The next morning, it's back to training. Gobber lets a Deadly Nadder loose in a wooden maze. The small, spiky blue dragon chases us through the labyrinth, breathing firworks. **

_ You know, I just happened to notice__ the book had nothing on Night__ Furies. Is there another book? Or a__ sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury__ pamphlet?" _

Everyone stared at Hiccup incredilously, "What?" he asked oblivious. Everyone shakes there head.

_Kablam, the spot next to me explodes, I jump and look around seeing the Nadder hiss at me, "Focus, Hiccup!" Gobber shouts, "You're not even trying!"_

"_Today is all about... ATTACK. Nadders are quick and light on their feet, your job is to be quicker and lighter." _

_"YOu know, I'm really beginning to question your teacheing methods." Fishlegs announces holding his shield up to block an attack from the Nadder._

(look_ for its blind spot, every dragon has one.) _**All dragons have a blind spot!" Gobber hollers. "Find it, hide in it, and strike!" **

_Across the ring I could hear Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing. "Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut grolwed. _

_"If you don't like it get your own blind spot." Tuffnut retorted._

_"How bout I give you one?!"_

_"Blind spot yes, deaf spot, not so much." Gobber says._

_I wander up to Gobber as everyone runs past, "Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" I question._

_"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale._ _Now_ **get in there!" Gobber shouts."**

_"I know, I know. But hypothetically"_

_"Hiccup," I hear a voice hiss, "get down." I turn to see Astrid and Snotlout crouched behind a wall hiding from the Nadder. Astrid takes a breath and rolls with her shield making it to the other side, Snotlout does the same. I try to follow but end up slamming down onto my shield from the weight. _

_The Nadder sees me and screeches charging me. At one point the Nadder changes direction and I wander up to Gobber again. _

Stoick groans.

_"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat." I tell him_

"Hiccup!" Stoick exclaims exasperated.

_"Hiccup!" Gobber shouts. _

_"Hiccup!" Astrids voice calls. _

**That's when a row of walls collapses. Astrid dcomes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of me.**

_"Oooh, love on the battle field." _Y-Tuffnut sneers.

_"She good do better."_ Y-Ruffnut agrees.

**"Get off of me!" Astrid yells. **

"Actually you're on him sooo..." Y-Hiccup trails off at Atrid's glare.

**"Technically, you're on me. And those skirt spikes aren't very comfy," I spew back.**

**Astrid untagles herself and tries to pull her axe from my shield. She plants her foot on my gut **_(or face. Whichever way you prefer it)_ **and raises both my axe and my shield together. As the Nadder swoops toward us, she bashes it on the nose. It yelps and scurries away. **

Astrid closes her eyes and silently thanks Thor for not having full access to be able to use the axe.

**"Pay attention, Hiccup!" Gobber scolds me. I dust myself off, and turn to find Astrid glaring, red-faced.**

**"Is there somewhere you actually belong? **_(Our parents war is about to become ours_._)_**" she asks **(_growls_)**. "Because this sin't it. **_(figure out whaich side you're_ on.)**"**

Astrid blushes at all the eyes on her, "My bad." she apologizes to Hiccup.

He waves it off, "Eh, it's fine. You were right anyways." he shrugs, "Not really any harm done. Your opinion didn't really matter much to me." he stops at her glare, "Well if it makes you feel better it does now." and then he mumbles, "Sorta."

She rolled her eyes.

_OoOoOo_

Ok guys, this is the part where I lost pgs. 21-22 so this is the movie version of the what happened

_I throw a fish into the cove, it hits the ground and slides-nothing. A second later I peek through a gap in the rocks and look around. Nothing. I try walking into the cove with the shield I'm carrying but the shield gets stuck. I crawl under it then try and pull it out from in front. _

_I walk into the center of thecove near the lake and that's when I hear a BEAT, and a snort. I turn catiously and see the Night Fury staring down at me from a pile of rocks. It swoops down and regards me, ready to pounce. _

_I swallow my fear and hold out the fish...revealing the dagger I have tucked near my waste. _

Stoick nods.

_The dragon hisses when he sees it. I reach for it and he growls. "No no no." I say, pull it out catiously, and toss it away. I hear it splash as it hits the water. _

_The dragon looks for a second then sits, obediently. _

_I hold out the fish and warily approaches. He opens his mouth and I stare because all there is a mouth full of gums. _

_I cock my head, "Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had-" a set of razor sharp teeth extract from his gums and he lunges for the fish. Chewing it up and swallowing._

BACK

**"Teeth," I finish awed.**

**The Night Fury snatches the food and tugs it onto the beach. He chews while watching me suspiciously. The foor disappears in two big gulps, and his teeth retract. **

**Then the dragon rushes toward me. It takes all my willpower not to flee, but I hold my ground. Barely.**

**"I don't have any more." I tell him. **

**The dragon looms over me, his green eyes glaring. He barfs up a chunk of meat at my feet. He loos at the lump, then at me. I'm grossed out, but I grab a hunk of the regurgiated food and nibble on it, trying not to gag. **

"That's just gross." Y-Astrid tells the young Hiccup.

He raises an eye, "Well, would you rather face an angry dragon without a weapon?"

"And who's fault is that?"

"I wouldn't have standed a chance if I didn't."

"You wouldn't stand a chance with a sword."

"Shows how much you know." Y-Hiccup grumbles to himself.

"Ignore her." Hiccup said, "It's what I do."

**Satisfied, he almost smiles, **_(mimicking my facial expressions),_ **then backs onto the beach, and blasts a circular area. When the sand glows, the dragon curls up on the spot. I step closer and warm my hands, noticing the dragon's damaged tail. **_I reach out to touch it but he moves it out of my grasp staring at me with an unimpressed expression. I swiftly stand and walk away._ **I begin to draw designs in the sand with a twig. The dragon sees this, bites off a tree branch, and mimics my drawing. He creates a huge design in the sand around me. **_I walk through it well enough, with the occasional growl from stepping on a line._ **I walk around it and approach the dragon, holding out my hand, and I gently touch him on the nose.**

* * *

**Finally finished. I know, it's sunday. Well when I started it was Friday and then I'd write like two pgs w/out saving and it'd delete and I'd also write part of the movie version and it would delete. By delete I mean going to-Internet not available-or something like that. It's stupid isn't it! Yes! Well tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. TWO WEEKS. Well, I wrote a ch. for another one of my stories last week celebrating the release of Iron Man 3 and how amazing it was. YAY! And the week before that, sorry, I just didn't have the strength-**_Or brain power_**-thanks for the input Agent** **AAA-**_no_ _prob_-**to start this next chapter. So here it is. I might make another tomorrow if I have time.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **Stoick read

**I build my newest invention that night in the blacksmith's shop. I heat bars of iron in the forge, and hammer them into intricate shapes on the ancil. By break of dawn, I've built a mechanical dragon tail. **

Stoick clutches the book so hard it almost tears in two.

**The sun is rising as I lug a basket to the cove. The Night Fury emerges from his alcove, sniffing me. **

**"Hey, Toothless," I say, "I brought breakfast." I dump the basket. Fish spill outl. "We've got some salmon and Icelandic cod." The dragon gulps those down. "And a whole smoked eel."**

"Oooh," Y-Fishlegs murmurs, "He's not going to like that. Not a lot of dragon's do."

**Toothless chomps the eel and spits it out. He scrubs his tongue on the sand.**

**"Yeah," I say, "I'm not a fan, either."**

**While the Night Fury eats, I unwrap the metal fin. "Don't mind me," I croon. "I'll just be behind you...minding my own business..."**

The teens snicker, "Nice cover." Ruffnut sneers.

**I approach the injured injured tail, but he sweeps it away. **

**"It won't hurt," I say. I try to attach the fin, but he keeps moving it. "Toothless, this won't work unless you stay still!" **

**I drop to my knees on his tail. He tries to pull free, but I hold o. He extends his wings in protest while I fix the fin in place, tightening the straps. "Done!" **

**Alarmed, Toothless takes off with a snap of his wings. I grab onto his tail as I'm yanked off the ground. "No!"**

**I struggle to hold on as Toothless soars higher. The cove is speeding away below us. Toothless tips in the air, out of control, spinning toward a crash.**

**Gritting my teeth, I inch toward the folded metal fin as the dragon plummets.**

Everyone stares at Hiccup wide-eyed, who fidgets under the attention. "It's what anyone else would've done..." they raise eyebrows at him, "If you were me." he mumbled.

**Right before we hit the water, I pull on the fin and it spreads like a fan. It catches the air, stabilizing the dragon. **

**Toothless arcs inches above the ocean, and swoops up. The dragon glances at me, his eyes glittering. **

**"It's working!" I scream, both excited and terrified. It's really hard to hold onto the tail and keep the fin open at the same time.**

**Toothless takes a sharp turn and I lose my grip. I topple off the tail and plunge into the water, screaming. **

"At least you hit the water." Astrid says unhelpfully.

**Without me to operate the fin, Toothless spins wildly. He crashed into the water like a giant cannonball.**

"We should do that!" Both Ruffnut's exclaims to their twin who agree.

**I pop up next to the swimming dragon. **

**My body stings where I smacked the water but I grin. "We _flew._"**

"Ummmmm, hate to burst your bubble useless but the dragon already knew how to fly. Like me."

"Well, if it weren't for me. You wouldn't know how." Hiccup snaps at Snotlout.

Y-Hiccup's eyes widen, in the future he can stand up to Snotlout and not get beat up for it!

**OoOoOo**

**"A Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky," Gobber explains to us as he unbars a door. "One head breathes gas, the other lights it. Know which is which."**

**Two dragon heads attached by long necks to one green body just out of the cave, peering t us. We're holding buckets of water. **

**"As with all dragons." Gobber continues, "you'll hear a hiss of gas before it's lit. Act quickly. A wet dragon head can't light it's fire."**

**One Zippleback head hisses as it release gas, and the other clicks, making sparks.**

**"Now!" Gobber hollers.**

_I hear Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout a few paces next to me. _

_"If that dragon show's either of it's faces-" Snotlout is cut off by an explanation from Tuffnut._

_"There!" He calls._

_I hear the drizzle of water then a shout, "It's us idiots!" comes Tuffnut's voice._

_"Huh," Tuffnut says, "You're butts are getting bigger, We thought you we're a dragon."_

_Snotlout snickers before saying, "Not that there's wrong with a dragon that has a big- oof." I hear a bucket cling to the ground. _

_Then a scream, "Oh I am hurt, I am very much hurt!"_

_"Wait-" There's a thud and I hear Fishlegs mumbling beside me. _

_"Will you stop that!" I shout. _

_A head appears and Fishleg's shrieks throwing water. The head blows out gas. _

_"Oops," Fishlegs giggle nervously, "What do you know? Wrong head..."_

_The head blows smoke over him and he screams and runs. _

_"Fishlegs!" Gobber shouts. _

**I hurry _toward _Zippleback, holding my vest open. **

**The others can't see that I have an eel draped around my neck.**

The older teens jaws drop, and no one says a word as Hiccup grins sheepishly. Suddenly Astrid's arm shoots out and Hiccup is falling off the side of the couch. Coming back up with a grin and rubbing his arm.

"CHEATER!" She exclaims, "Gobber, that's not fair! I would've won! I could've won!"

"Although the alternative is better right?" Hiccup asks raising an eyebrow as Stormfly nuzzles Astrid in comfort.

"Yea." Astrid mumbles grudgingly rubbing Stormfly's muzzle affectionately.

**The Zippleback sniffs, disgusted, and retreats. **

**I hold up my hand using the eel to force the Zippleback into his cave, and I bar the door behind him. Then I close my vest before turning around.**

**Everyone's gaping at me in amazement. **

**Except for Astrid, who's scowling suspiciously.**

"And I had every right too." She snaps stiffly.

"Yea alright. You were right. Like always." Hiccup tells her and she grins. Despite knowing it's sarcasm.

"Who's next?"

* * *

**And scene. Sorry, I'm not uploading tomorrow. I wrote that Saturday. But I'll probably upload later today since it's a short chapter. **

**ONLY TWO MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL UNTIL IT'S OVER! For me anyways. But I have friggin finals! Ugh! 10% of my final grade. So stupid. **

**I normally spell, frickin-frickin. But I Decided to try frigging, hmmm, not the same. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I wanted to thank Caroline for the words of encouragement. Thank you do much it meant a lot to me. Good luck to you too though I'm not sure you'll need it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Caroline.**

* * *

**Chapter six** read Gobber. _  
_

**Over the next few days, I practice flying with Toothless. I become an expert at making excuses for hours.**

"And yet I still caught you." Astrid smirked proudly.

**Every evening, after flying and crashing, I make adjustments to the fin. I put together a leather harness that holds both me and the fin in place. I even invent handles and foot pedals so I can ride comfortably up on Toothless's neck. **

"Impressive." Gobber nods praisingly.

**One late afternoon, as I ride along the shoreline on Toothless, the dragon swoops toward stone sea stacks that jut from the ocean. The controls are responsive, but it's difficult to keep up with Toothless. **

Astrid frowns in concern. A gesture that goes unnoticed by all except Y-Astrid, Y-Hiccup, and Hiccup.

**He banks between the sea stacks, and I'm too slow with the hand controls. He bumps into a rocky formation. **

**"Sorry," I tell him. **_We bump into another one._ **"My fault."**

**Toothless swats me with his ear, then soars upward. I see the whole of Berk below me. It's a gorgeous sight. The island looks smaller as Toothless carries me higher. **

**I tighten my grip on the handles. "Okay," I say nervously, "turn around now."**

Astrid slides to the edge of her seat worried, and Hiccup puts a comforting hand on her back. She sighs when she realizes he's right there and nods sitting back in her seat.

**The temperature drops as we climb into thinner air. I can see y breath. "Stop!" I holler, gasping. "Please."**

Astrid grabs Hiccup's wrist in an iron grip. For some reason Hiccup chokes.

**Toothless slows down, and I exhale in relief. He stops flapping his wings, and we hang in place. **

_I sigh, "This is amazing! The wind in my-" _

_I see my leather guide tear free in the turbulence._

_"CHEAT SHEET!" I shout, "Stop! No!" _

**Then **_Because of my struggle to grasp my cheat sheet,_ **we drop toward the ocean far below.**

**In the free fall, I slip out of the harness, and float away from the dragon. "Toothless!"**

"Hiccup!" Astrid all but shouts.

"Right here." Hiccup says wincing. She sighs, "Oh, right."

**Without me controlling the fin, Toothless spirals wildly. He flaps his wings, fighting to get underneath me. **

**I stretch out my limbs, trying to slow down. I angle toward him, diving closer..**

**We're falling fast now, dropping toward the ground. I kick my legs, and with a desperate stretch, I snag the harness. Just in time, I grab the controls and steer Toothless upward, missing the tops of the island's trees. **

**Zooming with breathtaking speed, we soar over the cliff, careening toward an obstacle course of sea stacks. With no time to think, I work the controls instinctively, making split-second turns, steering us safely through the stone towers.**

**Relieved and thrilled, I raise my arms and cheer.**

As done nearly everyone else in the room.

Because of all the hearty laughter everyone failed to noticed Stoick and Spitelout look of semi-disappointment.

"Uh, hey dad. I noticed you didn't look the least bit worried when I almost fell to my death." Y-Hiccup announced cautiously.

Everyone else turned to look at him, "Son, I didn't need to be worried. I already knew you'd survive because your older self is here already." satisfied everyone-sans spitlout-goes back to congragulating Hiccup.

"And the fact that if you did fall to your death it'd stop a life time of embarrassment and disappointment." Stoick muttered. **(a/n know that he probably would never think/say this but I just have the thought of wanting to crack up every time I read this. I'm weird like that.)**

**Toothless squeals happily and spews out a fireball- in front of us.**

**My excitement turns to screaming horror as we fly into the fireball.**

"Heh heh, you screamed you little priss. I would've faced the fire head on." Snotlout sneered.

"Yea, like how you faced Stormfly head on?" Astrid asked.

Snotlout had no answer to that, "Why do you always let her fight your battles?" he sneered again, "Just cause she's your girlfriend doesn't mean she has to fawn over you."

"I don't let her fight my battles. She chooses to. And you're just mad she likes me more than you. Only dimwits like you more than me."

"I like him more than you... or at least... used to." Tuffnut announces and his sister nods.

"Like I said, only dimwits like you more than me."

"That's practically the whole village."

"Need I repeat myself anymore?" Hiccup asks with an eye roll to Astrid.

"And I'm NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She announces quite loudly with a blush and glance towards her younger self who sits there in shock.

"YEAH!" Hiccup agrees with a blush also.

"Wait, but didn't you kiss-"

"Who told you that?!" Astrid screams cutting Ruffnut off.

"Oh you know. Belch. We're so good like that we have a telepathic connection." Tuffnut stares into Belch's eyes.

"What am I thinking now Belch?" He asks.

Belch stares blankly before rearing back and sparking, setting Tuffnut's clothes alit. He screams and his sister shoves him to the ground and stomps on him getting the fire out.

Tuffnut pops back up dazed, "Good boy Belch... that's. Exactly. What I wanted. You to. Do." he drops back to the floor.

"That nothing new." Ruffnut says annoyed, "He does that all the time." she pouts, "I feel like I just got cheated."

"You and me both." Snotlout says, "But hey, since me and my dragon are one. We'll do it no prob." He stares at his dragon.

"Umm Snotlout?" Hiccup asks approaching him.

"No no. I don't need help from the useless. Go back to reading your stupid book." Snotlout waves him away.

"Ok, if you insist."

"Your really gonna let him do that?" Astrid asks.

Hiccup smirks, "Staring into a Monstrous Nightmare's eyes for a long period of time with out blinking... kinda like staring them down. Is a sign of disrespect that Hookfang won't take to lightly."

"Ok, may I continue?" Gobber questions annoyed.

**I have to smack my face to extinguish my eyebrows.**

**We land on a beach as the sun is setting. Then, I jump into the water, just to ensure I'm no longer on fire anywhere.**

**When I return to the shore, Toothless has caught a pile of fish. So I build a fire pit in the sand.**

**The roasting fish smell wonderful-good enough to attract a flock of Terrible Terrors. The land near the fire pit, snapping like seagull.**

**One Terror hisses. He opens his mouth and releases gas, preparing to blast me. **

**Toothless spits a tiny flame into the Terror's mouth. The gas ignites inside the Terror, backfiring into his belly. He coughs up smoke.**

**I throw the blasted Terror a fish. "Not so fire proof on the inside huh?"**

"What are you doing son?!" Stoick exclaims in outrage. "The beast just tried to blast you, if it were me-"

"Well it's not dad. And besides. What's done is done." Hiccup cuts him off.

"No, no it's not." Stoick turns to Y-Hiccup who shrinks.

"Don't do it. If the Terror tries to blast you wring it's little neck."

"No dad!" Hiccup exclaims.

"I am the father- you listen to me. Fatheeeeerrrrr, knows best." he growls

**As darkness falls, Toothless settles onto the sand. I lean against his belly. The stars and planets appear above and I stare into the night sky, lost in thought.**

**"Everything we believe about you guys is wrong," I whisper.**

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't resist the FATHER KNOWS BEST... PT. picture it as the part where Gothel starts singing, Motheeer- but Rapunzel cuts her off. That's how it's supposed to be held.**

**There will probably be update twice a week. I will update Wednesday, and possibly Thursday. If Not, Friday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 7

**SCHOOL'S OVER FOR ME! YAY! AND I DIDN'T CRY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Later that night, Dad corners me in the blacksmith stall. "you've been keeping secrets," he accuses. "Just how long did you think you could hide it from me? So let's talk about that dragon."**

Stoick smirks, _"Just how long did you think you could keep it from me? Nothing happens on the island without me hearing about it."_

Hiccup smirks but says, "Alright dad, my mistake."

**"I'm sorry," I reply quickly. "I was going to tell you. I didn't know how..."**

**Dad erupts in laughter,**

Stoick sits up in concerned confusion.

**and I stare at him in confusion.**

**"I was hoping for this! I just wish you would've come to me first," my father says, smiling.**

Stoick looked on the verge of collapsing in dread.

**I gulp in surprise. Clearly we're not talking about the same thing.**

"Clearly." Stoick huffs as the older teens grin amongst one another.

**"Wait until you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time, or mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! What a feeling!" Dad roars.**

**"Yeah," I say uneasily.**

**Dad throws his arm roughly around my shoulder. "For seventeen years, you were the worst Viking **_Berk has_ **ever **_seen_**. **_Odin, it was rough._ **I almost gave up on you. **_But all the while you were holding out on me._ **But with you doing so well in the ring we finally have something to talk about!"**

**I blink at him in bewilderment.**

"You know dad. It would've helped if you started the conversation?" Hiccup told him.

**He clears his throat. **

**"I, um...brought you something," he says, his voice low. "Too keep you safe in the ring. Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate."**

**He presents me with a horned helmet, complete with an inset ruby.**

* * *

**The next day, Gobber tol was the winner of the trainees.**

**I swallow nervously. "So when am I..._killing _stuff," I ask.**

**"Tomorrow morning," Gobber replies happily.**

* * *

**Later I sneak out to the cove.**

_"I am soooooo... leaving!" I call out to Toothless as I enter the cove. "We're leaving. Taking a vacation. Forever."_

_I kneel by a rock putting the basket of fish for toothless._ **I'm buckling my harness when I see Astrid sitting on a rock ini the sahdows.**

**I scream.**

"Nearly gave me a heart attack." Hiccup grumbles. Astrid laughs nudging him.

"What's with them?" Y-Tuffnut asks Y-Ruffnut. She punches him. "You idiot. It's obvious! She's making sure he knows that she doesn't want him. It's a girl's way of telling a guy to back off."

"I don't think that's it." Y-Fishlegs told them.

"Please. How are you going to tell me I'm wrong about girl stuff? I'm a girl."

"You don't look like one." Y-Tuffnut snickered.

**"What's been going on?" Astrid asks coldly. "**_No one just gets as good as you._ **Are you training with someone?"**

_"Training what what no-"_

_"It better not involve this."_

_"I know this looks bad but-"_

**Toothless lets out a growl down the cove, and Astrid heads toward the sound.**

**I jump in front of her. "I've been making things." I say, trying to distract her. "Outfits!" **

**Astrid grabs my hand and bends it backward. **

**"Ow!" I cry. "Why would you do that?"**

**She punches me in the arm. "That's for lying," she says. She kicks my feet out from under me and jumps on my stomach. "And that's for everything else."**

Hiccup sighs, "I still have the bruises to prove it." he grumbles.

"You're exaggerating." Astrid scoffs.

"Am I?" he asked raising his shirt sleeve to show a blue-purple bruise.

"Oooh." Astrid winces as does everyone else. "You might wanna put some ice on that."

**After I get my breath back, Astrid has already reached the cove. I chase after her, but I can't stop her from seeing Toothless on the end of the beach, stretching his wings.**

**Get down!" Astrid shrieks, shoving me onto the sand. **

**Toothless bounds over to my rescue.**

**Astrid raises her axe.**

**I knock Astrid's axe to the ground. "No!"**

**Toothless stps short, spraying sand all over Astrid, who's frozen in shock. The dragon looks at me and then peers at Atrid, confused.**

**"It's okay," I say to Toothless. "She's a friend." I frown at Astrid. "You scared him."**

"She scared _him?" _Gobber exclaimed.

**"I scared _him_?" She screeches. She lowers her voice. "Who's him?"**

"_Uh._ **Astrid, Toothless." I introduce them. **

**Astrid backs away toward the crevasse, her eyes wild. She bolts up the passageway.**

**"We're dead," I say, clambering aboard the dragon. He takes off. We catch up to Astrid in the woods, and Toothless snatches her in his talons.**

Fishlegs winces. "Oooh, not a good first impression. On either parts."

**"Oh, great Odin's ghost!" Astrid screams. "This is it!"**

**Toothless deposits Astrid on the top of the tallest pine tree. He settles on a branch sturdy enough to hold him.**

**Astrid dangles from the tree, kicking above the huge drop. "Get me down!"**

**"Give me a chance to explain," I tell her. "Just let me show you." I reach outmy hand.** _**Please**_**."**

**Astrid scowls furiously, but takes my hand. I help her climb onto Toothess. Awkwardly she settles behind me on the harness. "Now get me down."**

**I pat Toothless's neck. "Okay," I tell the dragon.** "_Down. Gently. _(**Go.**)"

_He raises his wings and I turn to face Astrid, "See? There's nothing to be afraid of-"_

**He launches out of the tree. He hovers in the night sky momentarily, then soars upward. **

_Astrid SCREAMS. __The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the __saddle, heaving us into the sky, doubling out speed like__ a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs __me for dear life, squeezing the breath out of me. _

_In a different situation if Astrid were doing that I'd be extremely happy. But, between an angry Toothless and a terrified Astrid... that throws off the mood. _

_"Toothless what is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!" I say to Toothless. "He's not usual like this." I cough trying to smile at Astrid. _

_Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping us in the froth._

_"Toothless what are you doing? We need her to like us!" _

**Then he begins a dramatic barrel roll.**

_"And now he's spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile."_

Toothless bristles indignantly.

"Well, you weren't being very helpful at the moment mister." Hiccup counters.

Toothless huffs, "Yea, that's what I thought." Hiccup tells him.

Toothless glares into space.

**Astrid clings to my back. "I'm sorry!" she yells,** **"**_I'm sorry_. Just **Get me off of this thing!"**

**"Wait," I say, and Toothless levels off into a cloud bank. When we burst out of the cloud cover, the gorgeous torch-lit panorama of Berk is spread beneath us. To the north, the aurora borealis shimmers with brilliant colors. Above is a milky infinity of stars. I glance at Astrid. She's grinning. **

**"Okay, I admit it," she says. "This is pretty cool. He's...amazing."**

**The air at the altitude of dragon flight is chilly. Astrid rests her chin on my shoulder. I smile nervously, unsure how to react when my dreams come true.**

Hiccup's friends laugh at that, "Seriously dude?!" Snotlout exclaims with a snort. Hiccup crosses his arms and huffs. "As I recall someone was mad when someone else refused to work out in his basement."

That shut Snotlout up. "What ever." he grumbled, "Just get on with the story."

**"So what now?" Astrid asks.**

**"I've been thinking a lot about dragons," I reply, "and I don't think we have to fight them. At the very least, we can get them to leave us alone."**

**"Hiccup," Astrid says, "your final exam is tomorrow. You're going to hace to kill a dragon-"**

**Toothless let's out a moan.**

**"What the matter?" I ask, alarmed.**

"What's the matter?! You just said you had to kill a dragon! Why wouldn't he be upset?" Y-Fishlegs exclaimed at Hiccup who smiled sheepishly.

**Another Night Fury **("What?! It was a Monstrous Nightmare. Where does this lady get her facts?") **dives out of the clouds. It squawks at Toothless, and Toothless abruptly changes direction, swooping alongside the new comer. We soar towards the open sea.**

**"What going on?" Astrid demands.**

**I shake my head. "I don't know."**

**Other dragons appear out of the darkness, carrying sheep or fish in their talons.**

**"They're hauling in their kill," I guess.**

**Astrid squeezes me. "What does that make us?"**

"Does that make you his kill?" Tuffnut asks. Ruffnut smacks him, "Obviously not since he's sitting right there."

**The dragons fall into formation, and back east over the ocean. I've never been this far away from Berk. We fly into a red-glowing patch of clouds. **

**When we drop below the clouds, a massive volcano appears. Hundreds of dragon nests are tucked into the nooks and crevices on the slopes.**

"You found the nest!?" Stoick shouts, "And didn't tell me?!"

"Who says I didn't tell you? I'm still at the nest myself."

Stoick opened his mouth but nothing came out.

**"What my dad wouldn't give to find _this _place." I whisper. **

**Toothless circles the volcano and lands on a wide ridge overlooking the caldera. **

**The loudest noise I've ever heard shakes the volcano. At first I think the volcano is erupting, but then I realize that deafening sound is a dragon's howl.**

**The dragons who brought food drop their catches into the caldera and rush away. I peer into the deep pit. Something vast squirms in the lava lake below.**

**"What _is _that?" Astrid whispers.**

**I have no idea. **

**A gargantuan head rises. It has six huge eye, and dark green skin. The monster roars angrily. I don't want to talk about it's terrifying teeth.**

**"We gotta go, Toothless, Now," I order. **

**Launching into the air, Toothless heads toward Berk with a squadron of dragons returning for another raid. **

**Toothless lands in the cove and Astrid slides off his neck. "Let's find you dad," she says.**

Stoick nods, "Smart girl."

**"Not yet!" I argue. "They'll kill Toothless.**

Stoick shot up like a bullet, "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?" He thunders, "NOT THE PEOPLE YOU COULD KILL?!"

Hiccup rolls his eyes and murmurs to Astrid, "Like father like father."

She rolls her eyes at him.

**We have to think this through carefully."**

**Astrid crosses her arms. "We just discovered the dragons' nest. We'be been searching for that since Vikings first sailed here...and you want to keep it a secret to protect your _pet dragon_?"**

**I fix her with a stare. "Yes," I reply.**

**Surprised by my determination, Astrid nods. "What now?" **

"I take it back." Stoick growls crossly, "She's not to bright." **(a/n WHAT AM I DOING TO HIM!?)**

**"Give me until tomorrow," I say, sliding down next to her. "I'll figure this out."**

**"Okay," Astrid replies. She socks me in the arm. "That's for kidnapping me."**

**I glacne at Toothless for support, but the Night Fury rolls his emerald eyes.**

**Astrid gives me a kiss on the cheek. "That's for everything else," she says, and she hurries out of the cove.**

**I rub my cheek in blissful shock. **

Both Y-Astrid and Y-Hiccup have a look of incredibility.

"Don't get any ideas." She growls/warns.

Y-Hiccup rolls his eyes, "Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

**I KNOW! I'M A PATHOLOGICAL LIAR. I'M EMBRACING THAT. BUT IT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT. I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW. MAYBE TWICE BUT... DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP. STILL. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. CAROLINE, HOW WERE THE FINALS?**


	9. Chapter 8

**OK, IT'S OFFICIAL. I AM A PATHOLOGICAL LIAR... I'M SOOOO SORRY. MY SISTER'S WENT SWIMMING FOR AN HOUR (it was freezing btdubs) THEN I CLEANED MY HOUSE FOR A FEW MORE. I TOOK A NAP AT 2 AND WOKE UP AT 5. WOW I KNOW. I'M NOT NORMALLY A NAP TAKER AND I GO TO BED LATE SO I THINK I'M MAKING UP FOR THAT...THEN MIAMI HEAT WAS PLAYING AND I WATCHED THAT. NOW MY SISTER IS UP CUZ SHE WENT TO BED AT LIKE 8 SO I'M WATCHING HER. (since i took a nap ya know?) Yea, it's 12:09 a/m/ and we're watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse so yea, plenty of time. I'll update at least once a week. Alright? So no _official_ updates and no _official_ lies. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Every Viking in Berk shows up at the arena to watch my horrifying reward for being the best trainee. I have to kill a Monstrous Nightmare-Alone. **

Hiccup shudders. "That is just terrible. Actually thinking about it." he murmurs to Astrid who smiles sympathetically at him.

**I pick up my shield and stride into the ring.**

**"Today my boy becomes a Viking!" Dad shouts, and the Vikings cheer. **

**I pick up a small pike and nod to Gobber.**

**Gobber opens a door. With a wicked hiss, the Monstrous Nightmare gallops into the ring. He's covered with battle scars and looks furious. **

**I drop my weapon and back away from it.**

"Ha!" Snotlout sneers, "What a sissy!"

The teens raise their eyebrows at him, "You were there Numbskull." Hiccup snaps at him.

Snotlout frowns, "Yea but, I didn't get to say it to you="

"No you didn't did you? Hmm, yea, Ithink you were so busy trying to get on my good side and help pget Toothless."

Snotlout splutters but doesn't say anything.

**I extend my open palm toward the dragon. He snorts, still upset. "It's okay," I tell the Nightmare. "I'm not one of them."**

**The crowd murmurs, confused. **

**I inch closer to the Nightmare with my arms outstretched, trying to calm him. He blinks, bewildered, but seem to be relaxing.**

**"Start the fight!" Dad hollers as he whacks his hammer against the bars with a loud clatter.**

**The noise riles up the Nightmare. He snaps at me, forcing me to dodge and roll. The dragon opens his mouth to toast me. **

**A dark shadow falls over the arena. Toothless lands in the center of the ring. **

**The Vikings gasp. Dad runs to the edge of the ring, holding his hammer. Toothless locks his gaze onto the Nightmare, and the red dragon backs down. I hurry over to Toothless and stroke his muzzle. **

**Dad stops at the ring's edge, horrified. Vikings around him pull out weapons.**

**Toothless crouches, ready to defend us. **

**"Put your weapons away!" I yell. "He won't hurt you."**

**My father glares so angrily I'm surprised I don't burst into flames.**

As he's doing now.

**"Get out of the way," he orders. He raises his hammer.**

**"Dad, no!" I squeezes through the fence into the stands, heading for Dad.**

**"Take it alive!" Dad hollers.**

Toothless shuffles and growls deeply, obviously affected by this.

**The Vikings swwarm on top of Toothless. He flings men into the ari, growling. My father bashes Toothless on his front leg, and the dragon howls. He whils on Dad.**

**I hear the hiss of gas, and I scream, "Toothless-_don't_!"**

Spitleout sits forward anxiously, if Stoick is disposed of then he would be the next qualifier for the Chief. At least until the boy turned **(a/n anyone have a clue of how old he is now?)**

**I hold my breath, but there's no explosion. Toothless listened. **

Spitelout inwardly curses.

**He doesn't defend himself as Vikings pin him to the ground.**

**"Put it with the others!" Dad others. **

**The Vikings drag Toothless to the cages.**

* * *

**Dad marches me into the Hall of Heroes to berate me, but he's so angry that he can't speak/**

**"You don't understand," I say softly. "He was protecting me.:**

**Dad faces me, his fists clenched. He huffs in disbelief.**

**"He's not a killer!" I argue. **

"As you may have noticed." Astrid grumbles under her breath. Hiccup grins at her.

**"They raid us becaus they have to. If they don't bring enough good, they'l be eaten themselves. There's another creature there-"**

**My father points a finger. "You've been to the nest? How did you find it?"**

**"I didn't." I reply. "Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island."**

**Dad's eyebrows furrow in an expression I recognize-he has an idea.**

**"Dad, _no_," I say. "You know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've never seen."**

**He strides toward the door, and I run after him and grab** his** arm.**

**"No!" I cry. "For once in your life, _will you please listen to me_?" **

Hiccup receives sympathetic looks from every direction which he deliberately ignores.

**Dad flexes his arm, throwing me to the ground. **

**I stare at my father from the floor.**

**He wrings his hands, regretting hitting me. "You're not a Viking," he growls. "You're not my son." Then he storms out. **

**"Ready the ships!" he bellows to his Vikings.**

* * *

**I watch from a cliff as the Vikings prepare their ships. They load the vessels with catapults, weapons, and supplies.**

**Vikings haul Toothless onto my father's ship. He is chained to a block of wood. An iron collar has been fastened around his neck. Toothless looks absolutely miserable.**

**The ships set sail. As the armada pulls away, Dad stands on the bow of his vessel, glaring into the cold wind. "Lead us home, Devil!" Astrid joins me on the cliff as the ships disappear over the horizon. "I'm sorry," she says. "You must feel horrible. You've lost your father, your tribe and your best friend." **

"Thank you. For summing that up."the Y-Hiccup grumbles.

**"Thanks for summing that up," I reply. "Why couldn't I kill that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone-even him."**

**Astrid nods. "The rest of us would have killed him...so why didn't you?"**

**"I couldn't!" I snap at her. "I wouldn't! I'm a coward, okay? Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!"**

**"You were the first to ride one, though," Astrid says. **

**I look at her. "I wouldn't ride one, though," Astrid says.**

**I look at her. "I wouldn't kill him...because I wanted to see what happened next. **_(he looked just as frightened as_ _I was.)_**"**

**"So what happens next, this time?" Astrid asks. **

**I smile.**

* * *

**The other teen Vikings meet us at the dragon caves in the arena.**

**Fishlegs smiles. "Astrid filled us in-"**

**"So what insane and dangerous mission do you have n mind?" Tuffnut interrupts.**

**"You're crazy," Ruffnut tells me. "I like that."**

**"Well," I begin, "I-"**

**"We're in!" Snotlout cheers.**

**I shake me head, "You don't have to be part of this."**

Y-Astrid scoffs, "Always trying to be the hero. What part of we're in did you not understand?"

**Astrid glares at me. "What part of 'we're in' did you miss?"**

**I smile and rais the crossbeam on the Monstrous Nightmare's cage. I steps out into the center of the ring. I open my hand and slowly touch the Nightmare's muzzle. It smells me...and calms.**

**"What are doing?" Snotlout exclaims.**

"Why?" Y-Tuffnut asks, "Scared?"

"No!" He scoffs indignantly.

"MHMMM. Sure.

**"It's okay. It's okay," I reassure the group. "Now...stay calm and so will they."**

"They?" Y-fishlegs asks cowering.

* * *

**SORRY GUYS. NOT MY BEST. That's for sure. But I'm trying to hurry up so I can make some tea for my sis. It's 1:18 A.M. I guess this is how my mother felt when I slept all day and she had to stay up with me all night. **

**Payback's a b- huh? Actually... nah. It is.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well. I updated yesterday cuz my sister went to bed at 8 and woke up hours after. And so it was a healthy companionship or whatever cuz I had a 3 hr. nap yesterday and the day before. So we were up until she went to bed... at 3 a.m. It was no prob though. I was up with her. It was a good turn of events (so my parents say) because I focused more on her instead of the youngest one.**

**You guys should all thank LAUREN JR. for this chapter. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY LAUREN Jr.! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**When we reach Dragon Island, the battle between the Vikings and the Red Death is under way. The monster has destroyed the ships and is spewing green fire at the Vikings. Those who survived scurry among the volcano's rocks. **

**I spot Dad and Gobber running along a ridge as our squadron of dragons descends.**

**My father's mouth drops open when he sees us riding dragons. I'm behind Astrid on the Nadder, Snotlout rides the Nightmare, Fishlegs clings to the Gronckle,**

"I was not _clinging_ to her!" Fishlegs exclaims,

"My bad!" Hiccup apologizes putting his hands in the air.

**and Ruffnut and Tuffnut each perch on a head of the Zippleback.**

**We circle the Red Death. It's enormous, with dozens of claws, folded wings, and many eyes. My friends look terrified.**

**"It's still just a dragon," I yell. "Keep in its blind spot and find out if it has a shot limit. Confuse it and keep it mad. Trust your dragons! I'll be back as soon as I can."**

The younger teens' jaws drop at Hiccup. _He_ was taking charge? And _he_ wasn't terrified? And most of all _he _was the one who was handling _and _controlling the situation?!

"Woah. What happened to Hiccup the Useless?" Y-Snotlout asked, awed.

"Well, seeing as the situation called for a leader. I was the most qualified seeing as I owned a dragon for a lot longer time then any of you had, will. Whatever."

**Astrid steers the Nadder down to search for Toothless, while Snotlout aims the Nightmare into the Red Death's blind spot. I turn around to watch.**

"You were, awesome, by the way." Hiccup tells Y-Snotlout who's jaw drops before a grin breaks through.

"I was, wasn't I?" he asked with a smirk.

Astrid rolls her eyes, "Way to go. You've now boosted his ego."

"I don't know how! He wasn't even there!" Hiccup exclaimed with a murmur.

**The Red Death opens its other four eyes and squints at Snotlout. Head whipping, it cathes the Nightmare's wing. Snotlout tumbles onto the Red Death's head and grabs onto an eyelid. **

**"It doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs hollers.**

**As the Red Death glares at Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut swoop past on the ippleback. Snotlout hits the monser's vast eye with his hammer, while the twins get the Zippleback to blow an explsosion in the Red Death's face.**

**"8...9...10-" Fishlegs shouts, counting the Red Death's blasts. "It doesn't have a shot limit! Didn't Gobber teach us anything _useful_?"**

"Hey!" Gobber shouted, "I take offense to that!"

"It's true! And the truth hurts!" Fishlegs hollered back.

"Yea! I was sitting up there for a whole 5 minutes trying to get in its blind spot spot! That thing had four eyes! It didn't have a blind spot!" Snotlout hissed pointing at him self.

**I turn back around, scanning the wrecked ships for Toothless as our Nadder dives lower. I spot Toothless, still tied to my father's burning, sinking ship. "There!" I shout.**

**Astrid steers us down. I hop off the Nadder and onto the ship, guarding my face from the hot flames.**

**"I'm good!" I call back. "Go help the other!" **

**As Astrid takes off, I rush over to Toothless through the flames. "It's okay, buddy," I say, releasing the muzzle. "I'm here."**

**Toothless screeches as I start to pull on the chains fastened to his yoke.**

**They won't budge. "Come one!" I shout in frustration, yanking with all my might. Suddenly the Red Death's claw swipes at Fishlegs on his Gronckle, but misses. The claw crashes onto the drack of the ship. Toothless and I are flung into the water in a barrage of burning planks and torn sails.**

**I desperately dive toward Toothless, who's sinking in his chains like an anchor. He's stopped struggling. I reach his chains and tug hopelessly on them but I'm running out of air.**

By now everyone is on the edge of their seat wondering how he made it out and got Toothless out.

**That's when a meaty hand closes around my arm. My father drags me towrad the surface and plops me down on the shore.**

**"Dad," I splutter, "I-"**

**Without replying, my father dives into the ocean.**

Both of them receive confused looks.

**He stays under the waves for a long time...too long. Even if my father swam all the way to the ocean floor and broke the cahins around Toothless, he should be up by now.**

**In an explosion of foamy water, Toothless blasts out of the sea, dragging y father in his claws. He sets Dad down gently on the beach.**

"Wow. A dragon? Rescuing a Viking? Who'd ever have thought something so inhumane was possible?" Y-Hiccup asks dryly.

Stoick looks at Y-Hiccup and sighs, "Listen son..." he pauses, "I'm sorry. For- what I said earlier."

Y-hiccup shrugs, "You haven't said it yet. You better hope you apologize to him." He pointed at his older self who shifts uncomfortably.

**I climb onto Toothless's neck, but before he can tafe off, my father grabs my arm.**

**"Wait," he says.**

**"What?" I ask.**

**Dad stares into my eyes. "I'm proud to call you my son. Just..."**

"Ugh, sentimentality?" Spitelout sneers.

**I smile at him, feeling energized by his words, but then I narrow my eyes in determination. "We're Vikings," I tell him. "It's an occupational hazard."**

**My father nods as Toothless launches into the air, joining the other dragons in the sky. **

**When Astrid spots me, she screams, "He's up! Get Snotlout out of there!"**

**The twins loop down and snag Snotlout off of the Red Death's eyelid. The Red Dead inhales sharply, preparing to blast the Zippleback. Astrid and her Nadder get caught up in the suction-and are pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.**

**Toothless and I rocket down at the Red Death, and the Night Fury blasts the monster head-on. The shot distracts the Red Death enough so that its shot at Astrid is thrown off. The fireball clips the Nadder's wing.**

**Astrid tumbles off the Nadder. She plummets toward the ocean. **

**Toothless swoops down and snags Astrid's leg with his mouth. We detour briefly to drop to drop Astrid off with the Vikings hiding in the rocks, but then soar back up at the Red Death.**

**"That thing has wings," I tell Toothless. "Let's see if it can use them."**

Everyone stares in awe and Y-Hiccup looks somewhat please.

"Wow- that was-"

"Amazing!" Snotlout shouts.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Fishlegs agrees.

Hiccup opens his mouth to say something but Snotlout interrupts.

"Yea, I mean, Ruffnut and Tuffnut actually working together to save Snotlout, or anything!"

Y-Hiccup sat back down with a huff, a silent 'wow' forming on his lips before speaking up, "I know right? Who would've thought that anything-much less a dragon, could bring them together to do a good deed none the less."

They all burst out laughing. Well, except for the twins who just huff indignantly.

* * *

**Hurray! I know, not to quick but this is for Lauren Jr. only one chapter left. Wow. Time flies when you're writing a book. Well, review please. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited and followed. Alas, stories must come to an end some how and in some way. Any body seen the Dargons:Riders of Berk episodes? They are awesome. You can look em up and find 'em on ' ' or something.**

**REVIEW pls.**


	11. Chapter 10

**WOHOO! Last chapter! I know, ya'll must hate me for not updating immediately. 1. I was being lazy 2. I say it was to create suspense for my laziness. Alright people. I'm out of lazy stupor. Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Wow." Fishlegs breathed. "The last chapter."

**Toothless and I streak down and circle the Red Death's snout twice before zooming upward.**

"Wait, wait." Y-Snotlout paused, "The red death? That's what we call him?"

Everyone else nodded.

**As I hoped, the Red Death unfurls its massive wings and flaps them, taking off in pursuit.**

"You know, I never really noticed in other chapters. But the verb tense in this is very inconsistent." Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"Yea yea, we don't care what you think of herb tenses. Can we just finish the books."

"Books?" Astrid spoke up.

"Chapters, books, words. Whatever their called. Let's just finished. I wanna go teach Hookfang a lesson about when I call him. HOOKFANG GET OVER HERE NOW!" Snotlout shouted at him.

Hookfang glared and opened his mouth, Snotlout's jaw dropped.

"Umm, Hookfang on second thought you can stay the- Aaaaawwwww!" he shouted running in circles as Hookfang blew fire at him. Though he'd dodged just in time he managed to catch the back of his pants.

Running he jumped into a bucket of water that no one realized was there **(a/n 1. The art of being and author-ess and 2. YOUR WELCOME SNOTLOUT)**

"Can we just continue?" Hiccup asked through gritted teeth.

"I think Hookfang's broken." Snotlout said from his crate, then cowered as Hookfang opened his mouth again.

"Ah ha ha, kidding."

**It picks up speed, catching up to Toothless.**

**"Faster than it looks, huh?" I mutter as we arc at full speed around the island with the Red Death chasing us.**

**When the Red Death gets close, I hear a familiar gas hiss. I lean left must as it fires. A fireball narrowly misses us. It balsts a chunk out of the volcano's slope.**

**"It's unstoppable," I mutter...and a realization strikes me. "It's unstoppable."**

"Yeah, I think we got that." Y-Astrid sneers at Hiccup.

**It tries to incinerate us again, but I signal for Toothless to stall, and we drop below the firball. **

**The Rd Death bellows in fury and rolls and rolls diving at us.**

**"Come on, Toothless,"I say, pointing to the clouds. "Let's even the odds ."**

**Toothless rockets upward, surging into the clouds high above. The Red Death follows us, but immediately loses us in the dense cloud cover.**

**We wheel above it. Toothless spews out a blast, and punctures a hole in the monster's wing. Then we zoom away before it can fire back.**

**Using the clouds to hide and surprise the Red Death, we dive again and again. Toothless blasts another hole in its wings each time we break cover...until we're down to Toothless's last shot. He squawks in frustration.**

**"Don't worry, buddy," I reply. "Let's make it count."  
**

**The Red Death cruises through the cloud bank, scanning for us. We burst into open into the open air in front of its nose.**

**Toothless tucks in his wings, racing faster than I've ever seen him fly before. I peek back, making sure we keep ahead of the Red Death. **

**When the volcano appears, we pivot, diving toward the ground. The Red Death follows closely behind.**

**As we whiz down, Toothless weaves out of the monster's path.**

**"Not yet!" I scream at him. "Hold, Toothless! _Hold!"_**

**I tuck my head against Toothless's neck as we plummet toward the volcano. Glancing behind, I see the Red Death opening its mouth and I hear the hiss of gas.**

**"_Now_!" I shriek.**

**Toothless jackknifes in the air, so that we're suddenly facing the other direction. He belches out a fireball.**

**So close behind us, the Red Death swallows Toothless's blast.**

**The monster's six eyes widen as the gas inside ignites. The explosion backfires down its throat, detonating through its humongous body. **

**"_Up_, Toothless!" I cry.**

**Toothless throws his wings open, pulling out of the dive, swooping upward.**

**Choking on the explosions, The Red Death glances up at us escaping, and back down as it plunges toward the island. The Red Death spreads its wings...but we have punctured too many holes. **

**The Red Death hits the ground head first.**

**It explodes like the end of the world.**

**The concussion of the blast knocks the wind out of me. I struggle to focus as pieces of the Red Death hurtle toward us. It takes everything I have to steer Toothless through the shrapnel of dragon parts. I avoid all the obstacles, just like I survived barreling between Berk's sea stacks on one of our first flights.**

**I can't do anything to stop the enormous fireball expanding behind us, though-except outfly** (a/n no idea why but that's how it's spelled in the book)** it before it swallows us. **

**"Faster, Toothless!" I holler.**

**I gasp as the Red Death's severed tail flails toward us. There's no time to react. The tail clips Toothless's and I'm thrown off the harness, falling free.**

Everyone gasps. "What the point of locking yourself in if it always gets undone?!" Y-Astrid exclaims.

Hiccup shrugs wondering why she cares, "It normally works."

**Behind me, the fireball rushes up to engulf me in flames.**

**Toothless brakes hard and reverses direction, diving toward me.**

**The last thing I see is Toothless rushing toward me as hot flames blaze all around.**

**Then I blindly feel us tumbling.**

"Us?" Stoick breathes a sigh of relief realizing that Toothless must have gotten to his son in time.

**I cling to Toothless, realizing his fireproof wings are the only ting between me and baking.**

Unconsciously Astrid grabs Hiccup's hand. Before receiving a look from her younger self and quickly letting go.

**We rocket down like a meteor.**

**WHAM!**

**We wallop the ground. The pain of our crash is so intense I black out.**

Every one stares at Hiccup worriedly. He rolls his eyes saying "I'm fine."

* * *

**I wake up alone in my bed. **

"Did you want someone with you?!" Snotlout snickers waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Astrid who snaps her fingers and Stormfly flings spikes at him, pinning him to the wall.

**One of my legs is itching horribly, and I raise my blanket to take a peek.**

**I inhale sharply in shock. The lower part of my right leg looks very different.**

Everyone stares at his prosthetic leg sympathetically.

**I don't know if my dragon is even alive.**

Toothless nudges him as though to say, _I'm right here._ Hiccup smiles gratefully rubbing his snout affectionately.

**Swinging out of bed, I hobble toward the front door.**

**As soon as I open the door, I spot a Monstrous Nightmare flying toward me. I brace myself for a fiery attack**

Stoick smirks in triumph as though to say that _Told you Dragons can't change._

**...which never comes.**

Stoick smirk dies and his nostrils flare.

**The Nightmare banks overhead, and soars away to land in a filed near cheering children. I blink, unable to belive my eyes.**

**All over town, Vikings and dragons are getting along. Nadders and Zipplebacks bask on the rooftops. There isn't an axe in sight.**

Stoick growls in frustration.

**A gronckle lands nearby, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth =, He shows a Viking what he's found. The warror pats his head.**

**I take a step outside and find my father waiting for me. "I knew it," I mutter, "I'm dead."**

**Dad laughs. "No, but you gave it your best shot!"**

**"What do you think?" he asks.**

**All I can do is shrug in amazement.**

**"Turns out all we needed was a little more of..." Dad waves his hand at me from head to toes. "_This._"**

**I laugh. "You just gestured to all of me." My laugh cuts off abruptly. "But where's Toothless? Is he-"**

**Before I can panic, I see Astrid leading Toothless toward us. My dragon has a brand-new saddle and tail. He bounces excitedly as I hurry over.**

**"I'm excited to see you too, bud," I tell my dragon.**

**Astrid hops off Toothless and quickly jabs me in the arm. "That's for scaring me."**

**I groan and rub my arm. **

Y-Snotlout snickers. _NOW HE'S GONNA GET IT. _

**"Is it always going to be this way?" I ask. "Because I-"**

**Astrid grabs my shoulders with her strong hands **

Snotlout's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

**and plants an intense kiss right on my mouth.**

Snotlout got on his knees screaming, "NOOOOOOOO!"

**"I could get used to it," I finish, grinning dopily.**

All of the younger teens stare in shock between the grinning brunette and the blushing blonde.

"That was supposed to be me."Y-Snotlout exclaimed. He sounded like he wanted to break down in exaggerated tears.

**With Astrid's arm draped over my shoulder, I stare out at our transformed village. Fishlegs is washing his Gronckle. Snotlout streaks past on his Monstrous Nightmare, leading a group of new riders on multicolored dragons.**

**Astrid steps away, and I climb onto Toothless's neck. I slide my foot into the stirrup-when i'm on Toothless, I'm whole again. **

"Cheesy." Snotlout coughs.

"Suck up" Hiccup coughs back.

**After climbing abord her Nadder, Astrid smiles at me and takes off.**

**This is Berk. **

**The best part is the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots, we have..._dragons.__  
_**

"Ponies?" Astrid laughs.

**Toothless snorts and launches into the sky. We swoop around other Vikings riding dragons, and soar out over the churning ocean waves gleaming in the sunshine. **

THE END

* * *

**And Scene. How awesome am I? And it only took like, an hour... **

**Hmmmmm. **

**You know, my dad made an excellent point. He said that Hiccup said, "It raisn 9 months a year and hails the other 3." Wlle through out the whole movie it only rained once. LOL How funny is that.**

**I may make an extra chapter about them getting the fudge bucket out of there. Should I? Anybody read The Boy's Start the War _and _Percy Jackson?**


End file.
